


A Gifts for the Gods

by ExhoLox



Series: DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Not Beta Read, basically dream gets adopted by gods, but not too angsty, he's kind of a demi-god but a lot closer to the god part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: Dream was raised by the Gods, but the mortal world has always interested him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), There are others but they don't really matter, Those are the only ones that really matter in the story
Series: DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003215
Comments: 9
Kudos: 299





	A Gifts for the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an au where Dream is adopted by the Gods. This is the first part of a who knows how long series of fics that add some mythology to the DreamSMP universe. Also sorry if the grammar sucks I wrote this at 8:00 am in the morning and i need to go to virtual school soon.

There are a million thoughts that run through your head, but you can only be certain that one of them is true.

The Gods love you. You were left to them as an infant, a small and weak little thing, and they took mercy on you. You were raised among them and they love you for it. They care for you despite your mortality. To them it’s just a small quirk of yours.  
\---  
You Gods love you. You know they do. They give you gifts and trinkets from the world below. A world of green grass and green leaves. Full of monsters and caves deeper than you could imagine, with mountains that look like they’re trying to reach out to the heavens.

The world looks so beautiful and invigorating. You overhear some of the deities talking of things called “war” and “famine”, but it doesn't stain your image of the world below. In Fact, it makes you even more interested, what causes these phenomena? Is it the Gods themselves or another force at play?

What could be so powerful as to get the Gods invested and taking action on the world below?  
\---  
Humans. They’re called humans.

Apparently when you first came to the Heavens you were one of them, but longtime exposure to the Gods has shredded away the lingering humanity your soul has. A couple of more years and you’ll be a full-fledged god of your own.

The thought of being God both fears and excites you. On one hand, you’ll finally be one with your family. Ever since you came to them they’ve had to treat you so delicately. They handled you with kiddy gloves so they wouldn’t break. They don’t even hug you for fear of somehow breaking you beyond repair. Becoming a deity would change that forever.

But becoming a deity means giving up your last remains of humanity. A humanity you’ve never got to fully explore before. How could you live the rest of your immortal life knowing you would never know what it is to be human? A part of you would always be missing, and you could never get it back. The thought troubles you.  
\---  
Your family notices your restlessness and they make a deal.

You’ll never become human, it just wouldn’t work. Becoming human means that you would be separated from them possibly forever, and neither of you would be able to handle that.

So they make a deal.

You can stay on the mortal plane for six months. When spring rises you’ll be able to traverse the mortal plane all you want. You’ll feel grass, rain, snow, and so much more. You won’t be completely severed from the Gods, they would never let go of you, you’ll just be farther away than usual.

It would be amazing.  
\---  
It was Hell.

You were dropped on the mortal plane and the first few months were great. You talked to humans, you ate their food, and you learned what it meant to be human. You breathed air, you laughed, and you smiled more than usual.

You met a man. He had been blessed by the God of War clearly. Perhaps even the God of Wisdom judging by the wings on his back. You couldn’t remember his name, you could never remember any of the human’s names.

He was a nice man, albeit a bit lonely, you ask the Goddess of Companionship to bless the man as a treat for you. You discover later she blessed him with three sons. 

He houses you on your vacation on Earth. He is nice to you and teaches you about humanity. He serves you a drink called “tea” when you get overwhelmed with all the world offers. 

You think things are going fine until you notice him becoming more and more tense. He begins to barricade the windows and doors at night. He makes sure every door in the house is locked at night time, he never lets you go into town alone.

You discover why when one night you’re awakened by a loud crash. You forgot about war. You learned from the man that it is destructive and beautiful all at once. You expected someone that worships the God of War would be more excited about it, you see why soon enough.

He tries to keep you away from seeing the destruction, but he is unable to stop your wandering eyes. You peek through a window before he can grab you away and you see fire.

The town you made friends in, you laughed, that you learned in is burning. You see people being murdered senselessly, some soldiers in the early teens nearly the same age as you are leading a massacre. The younger ones seem frightened yet invigorating, the older ones kill people like they’re merely picking apples from an orchard.

And later on when the man sends you to sleep you find you simply cannot. Not because of nightmares, but because of questions.

Why did it feel so natural? The chaos, the destruction, the bloodshed, why did it all feel so right. Like it was something you were meant to be a part of?  
\---  
After the six months you return to Heavens expecting some sort of family reunion and a feast celebrating your return. You receive nothing of the sort.

Apparently when you were gone they replaced you. Not with one person, but with three.

The first was a boy around your age you had seen around town on your little vacation. He was the son of the potato farmer with a natural gift of fighting. You two sparred together and he taught you some tricks.

The second wasn’t human, but a nymph of the woods. He sang songs of love and war to anyone who bothered to listen. He was always known for being cunning and could twist someone’s mind with just a strum of his guitar.

The third boy had massive horns on his head. You wondered how he didn’t fall from the weight of them. You didn’t know anything about him, but he seemed off. You didn’t like the way his eyes stared at you like he was planning something with you involved.

You were enraged.  
\---  
The Gods tried to calm you.

They brought you even more gifts, even more trinkets, they even said they would allow you more time on the mortal plane. None of it mattered to you though. They were supposed to love you and only you. 

They could never replace you. They sought those others out, you were given to them. You were a gift. Those other boys were nothing but trinkets picken up by them.

You screamed, you threatened them, you cried out to them. They promised you they weren’t trying to replace, but you knew they were lying. You lashed out at them. They didn’t mind, you had your tantrums in the past. But then you went to attack the new boys and the Gods lost it.

You attacked the horned head kid first. He upset you the most so you figured he could go first. You wouldn’t allow this gremlin to take your place. You’ll kill him to make sure the Gods learn their lesson about loyalty.

Suddenly you feel multiple pairs of hands grab you off of the boy. You kicked and you screamed and you fight because this isn’t supposed to be happening! Why are the Gods upset with you? What did you do to lose their favor?

You’re sent to your room but you can tell from the look on their faces that it’s far from over. You’re going to be punished and for what? Couldn’t they see what they were doing was wrong? Couldn’t they see that you were in the right?  
\---  
Sure enough, it was far from over.

You’re brought to a courtroom slash coliseum looking thing. It where the Gods punish those who they deem worthy of it and after your little stunt they have certainly deemed you worthy.

You wait for the punishment for what seems like forever. None of them are speaking to you. The tension in the air is thick and you feel like you’re going to suffocate from all of it.

Then the God of Wisdom approaches you. He seems calm and there’s no sign of a weapon on him. When he reaches the podium you’re sitting on he even smiles.

He kneels in front of you and holds your hand.

“What’s wrong?”

It spills out of you. Your anger at being replaced. Your guilt for hurting the horned boy. You ask him again and again if you're really loved. If they really care about you or if you’re just another toy.

You talk for hours on end until your voice goes hoarse and you can’t speak anymore. Somehow, through all of your blabber the Gods held onto every last word. They listen to your struggles and your pains yet you can’t tell if they actually empathize with you. If they really care about you and not just the words you’re saying.

Your questions are answered when he pulls out a mask and places it on your face. You feel something inside you dampen. Like the fire inside of you was snuffed out by a heavy boot. It takes you a moment to realize what happened. When you do you start to cry.

“It was for the best,” The God explains, “When you went to Earth you experienced your humanity too strongly. Being connected to Earth changed you in ways we couldn’t have imagined. You were too connected to the Earth and too unconnected from your family. If we left you there entirely you would have disconnected to us entirely.”

“So the mask-”

“Will solve this problem. You’ll be free to traverse the Earth all you want. You can climb the tallest mountains and enjoy the fruits and drinks Earth has to offer.”

“I just won’t be truly connected to you.”

He smiles sadly, “It’s for the best little one. You know we’re only doing this out love, right? All we do is because of our love of you. Even if you don’t have that humanity even more you’ll still be a reminder of it to us, and we that, little one. You are the ambassador of worlds, but we cannot let those worlds influence you too much. Understood?”

You nod.

The God of Wisdom smiles and for the first time in your life you are hugged. It feels bittersweet but you are nourished by it all the same.

It feels right.


End file.
